THREE OH THREE
by SANDEFUR
Summary: My imaginary third season continues. Sequel to '302'


THREE OH THREE

By SANDEFUR

9-9-05/Friday morning

In the Arcadia High biology classroom, a small banner proclaims: TAXONOMY FOR TEENS. On Lishack's desk is a small wire basket (like a bingo caller's basket), and it is filled with question cards. The students are all in their seats, except for six who are by the windows. They are divided into pairs: Glynis and Adam, Dylan and Friedman, and Luke and Joan. Lishack speaks…

"We are down to our last three pairs in our little game show, Taxonomy for Teens. In the lead, with a perfect score, Figliola and Rove. In second place with only one wrong answer, Hunter and Friedman. In third place and periously close to elimination with two wrong answers, Team Girardi. Now for the next question…"

Lishack begins turning the handle on the basket.

Joan whispers to Luke, "Sorry. I studied as hard as I could."

Luke whispers back, "We're actually doing better than I expected."

"Meaning, with me."

"Well, yes."

"Why isn't Grace doing this with you?"

"A good question." Luke replies as he casts a forlorn look at Grace, who pointedly turns her head away.

Lishack continues, "Team Girardi, you must get this one right to stay in the game. Oh, it's an easy one. Name the five kingdoms of living organisms, starting with Joan."

"Uh, plantae."

Luke adds, "Fungi."

Then Joan, "Animalia."

Then Luke, "Protista."

Joan hesitates, "And, uh…"

Lishack says, "UH is not a classification. Your answer, Miss Girardi."

"Monera??"

"So little confidence, and yet a correct response."

Joan breathes a sigh of relief as Lishack spins the basket again. Glynis leans over to needle Friedman…

"It's so easy when your partner has a photographic memory."

Friedman whispers back, "I only missed one."

"One too many."

Lishack says, "If you're ready, Mr. Hunter and Mr. Friedman. Name…"

Suddenly Lishack drops the card and clutches her abdomen in obvious pain.

"Miss Lishack, are you okay?" Dylan asks.

"I-I don't know."

Joan cries out, "Ms Lishack, you're bleeding!"

Looking closely, everyone can see a thin trickle of blood appearing from under Lishack's skirt and running down one leg.

"I feel…" Lishack starts to sway, but Dylan moves quickly. He picks her up in his arms before she can fall. He begins barking orders.

"Friedman, clear that table. Adam, get the nurse. Joan, call for an ambulance. Luke, we need something to prop her feet up."

Instantly, everyone begins obeying their instructions. Adam runs from the classroom and down the hall. Friedman uses his arm to sweep the first table clear. Luke has a couple of backpacks ready for Lishack's feet. In the background, Joan is requesting an ambulance on her cell phone. Dylan gently lays Lishack on to the table.

Dylan adds, "Glynis, loosen her collar and belt."

"Me?"

"Unless you think it appropriate that I do?"

Glynis quickly undoes the belt and loosens a couple of buttons at Lishack's collar. She then steps back.

Dylan soothingly says, "It's alright ma'am, help is on the way."

A terrified Lishack ignores him. She looks upward, pleading… "Not my baby. Please, not my baby!"

Everyone is at a loss for what to do. Dylan pauses a moment and then takes Lishack's hand. He calls out to the class…

"Those of you who believe, come help me pray."

Most of the class steps back. Some are clearly shocked, but a couple of students come forward and place their hands on Lishack. After a moment's hesitation, so does Freidman. Joan, just finishing her phone call, joins them. Dylan begins to pray, and as he does, all the students instinctively bow their heads.

"O merciful God, we call out to you, having faith in your goodness and love. Strengthen this brave woman and protect the precious life within her. We thank you Lord. Amen."

The class in unison responds, "Amen."

X X X X X

Later that morning in the school gym, the class is running laps. Joan is running with Grace, Glynis is with Adam, and Luke and a flailing Friedman bring up the rear.

Grace says, "So you've really got a date with Praying Dylan?"

Joan replies, "Tonight for pizza and a movie. And don't call him that!"

"He's gonna be lucky if that's the worse thing he is called. You know what high school is like, and by now everyone has heard about Saint Dylan."

"Graaace…"

"Okay, I'll lay off. Just be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw what a take-charge kind of guy he is. When he starts making his moves on you, it might be overwhelming. Unless he's too religious to try to get some?"

"I doubt he's going to mesmerize me into his bed on our first date!"

A whistle blows. Coach Keating calls out, "Five push-ups, five sit-ups and five leg lifts!"

Groaning, everyone hits the floor and begins the exercises.

Grace continues, "It's just that after you found out about Luke and me, I thought you might be feeling…left behind."

"Relax Grace, I'm not going to jump some guy's bones just to get 'it' over with. I've decided to wait until I'm in love."

"I know you mean that, but this is your first guy since Adam. Rebound relationships are sexual minefields. So stick with your plan, and wait until you're in love. That's what is best, and sometimes even then it's not a great idea."

"So what's up with you and Luke? You've had him in the doghouse all week long."

Grace takes a quick look around. "When we're alone, okay?"

Keating blows her whistle again. "Everybody up! Sprint three more laps and then hit the showers!"

The class groans again and starts running. Keating yells, "I said sprint Mr. Friedman, not stroll!"

Friedman makes an extra effort and goes slightly faster. Meanwhile the next class begins appearing on the sidelines from the locker room. These students are in much better shape than the regular class. Keating blows her whistle again.

"Alright, that's it. Make room for the next class. Mr. freidman, you owe me an extra lap on Monday!"

As the two classes file in and out, Joan and Dylan spot each other. They pause to talk.

"Hey. " Joan says.

Dylan smiles. "Hey. Tjat's quite a sweat you've worked up."

"Yeah, nothing like catching me at my best. How come you're not in our gym class?"

"I'm taking A.P.T."

"A.P.T.?"

"Advanced Physical Training. It's what the student-athletes take when their sport isn't in season."

"Oh right, basketball."

"Yeah, I was second string at my old school, but the competition in L.A. is fierce. I might make first string at Arcadia."

"If you do, I'll come and cheer for you at the first game."

"Incentive! I like it. So tell me, has the whole school labeled me some kind of religious fanatic?"

"No, no…well, yes. But I think what you did was very brave."

"Not really. Besides, you joined us, and I could tell you brought a lot of faith to our little prayer circle."

"Really?"

Coach Keating blows her whistle. "Girardi, the showers are waiting! Mr. Hunter, you've just earned five extra laps!"

Joan whispers, "Sorry."

Dylan shrugs and runs towards his class. He calls out in a loud voice…

"Sorry Coach, but even sports have to wait for a face so lovely."

Joan hears, blushes and smiles. Keating is not amused.

"Ten extra laps!"

X X X X X

Meanwhile, in the main conference room of Hogan County Hospital, a press conference is beginning. The media is assembled, including Kevin, who is accorded a place up front. At the table with all the microphones are Ryan Hunter, Will, the surprisingly young hospital director, Dr. Roberta Presley, and a nervous young minister in his early 20's, Rev. Joseph Washington. Dr. Presley speaks…

"As you know, the wound Reverend Washington received was not life threatening, but it was painful and damaging. The bullet struck the left ankle and shattered the joint. He faces a long period of grueling rehabilitation, and probably one more reconstructive surgery. Now, speaking as a friend and fellow council member, I am appalled at this attack on Albert Washington. I have know him for years through his work at the Arcadia Outreach Center, and I have never known a finer man. I call upon our newly reconstituted police force to take quick and decisive action. Bring his attacker to justice!"

Dr. Presley shoots a glare at Will and then takes her seat, seemingly too outraged to continue. Ryan stands and crosses over to Dr. Presley. He briefly pats her on the shoulder.

"Thank you Roberta. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you Reverend Joseph Washington, the son of our distinguished council president."

Joseph stands and nervously addresses the media. "Uh, my Dad, that is, Reverend Washington, asked me to thank the people of Arcadia for their prayers and support. During his time of rehab, he will have to cut way back on his schedule. He plans to keep running the Outreach Center, and he has asked me to temporarily take over his pastoral duties at the church. However, he feels he can no longer adequately fulfill his duties on the city council. Therefore, effective immediately, he has resigned that position, and confidently turns over the reins of leadership to Mr. Ryan Hunter. Uh, thank you."

Joseph plops back into his chair and blots the sweat on his face. Ryan whispers something in his ear, and he gratefully smiles.

Ryan says, "And now Chief Girardi will answer a few questions on the progress of the investigation."

Will reluctantly approaches the microphones. "First, I'd like to say the investigation is proceeding well. We've gathered a lot of physical evidence, interviewed witnesses and are following numerous leads. Our primary assumption is that the attack on Reverend Washington, followed half an hour later by an attack on Mr. Hunter, are connected. The most likely motivation is political as they had been recently sworn in as president and vice-president of the city council."

Reporter Henry Weston calls out, "What other motive could there be?"

"We are also considering the possibility of a religious hate crime."

A TV reporter asks, "How is that possible?"

"In April, St. Mary's church was heavily vandalized. A few days later, Temple Beth Israel was torched. These attacks have been connected to a long series of attacks throughout the area on houses of worship and members of the clergy. The perpetrators of these hate crimes have never been caught. Reverend Washington, as the leader of the city's largest congregation, is certainly a potential target."

Henry Weston asks, "What about Mr. Hunter? He's not a religious leader."

"Mr. Hunter led the citizen's committee that raised the funds for the rebuilding of the Temple. We feel that qualifies him as a potential target."

Kevin asks, "Chief Girardi, at the shooting outside the Herald, there were two witnesses. A Mr. Frank Morgan, security guard and a second unnamed witness. Why the secrecy?"

Will pauses, clearly annoyed. "The second witness had nothing significant to say, and is suffering from traumatic shock. We are keeping the name under wraps while the witness seeks counseling."

More reporters call out to Chief Girardi…

X X X X X

Back at Arcadia High, Joan is back in street clothes and is examining her make-up in the mirror. She shrugs and mutters to herself...

"Mirror, mirror on the wall..."

Suddenly her reflection answers, "Really Joan, do you expect me to tell you that you're the fairest one of all?"

Startled, Joan backs away. She stares at the mirror and sees her reflection, but the reflection isn't following her movements.

"Whoa, freaky."

Reflection God says in an echo-like version of Joan's own voice, "You should be use to 'freaky' by now, Joan. I want you to be supportive of Dylan. He's about to undergo persecution for his beliefs, and will need a friend."

"It's just some high school ribbing. It will blow over in a few days."

"I said persecution and I meant it. All those who step out boldly in faith suffer the same."

"That hardly seems fair."

"In a dark world, faith is a shining beacon. Most people are drawn to it like a moth to a flame, but many others hate it, for it reveals the darkness in their souls."

"And Dylan has a lot of faith?"

"He has miracle working faith."

"Wait, I thought there weren't any miracles. That it was unfair for one person to receive a miracle while another one didn't."

"If you recall, I one said miracle happen within the rules."

"So faith is the exception?"

"Faith isn't the exception to the rule, it is the rule! Why do you think I love faith so much? Because I love people and faith connects their problems with my power."

"Then why aren't there more miracles? Lots of people have huge amounts of faith."

"It isn't a matter of quantity, but a matter of quality. Every miracle, big or small requires the same level of faith--100 percent. Few people have that level of faith. Fewer still have the boldness to believe for the spectacular."

"So when we prayed for Ms Lishack, that was a miracle?"

"A small one. She was minutes away from a miscarriage, but that won't happen today."

"Just today?"

"You understand about choice, Joan."

Joan pauses a moment. "She has free will. The choices she makes, plus the choices of the people around her, will set the pattern of her life. But can't faith change that?"

"Yes, but Elaine Lishack, even though she felt my presence today, has far more faith in science than in me."

"That's what that was! When we were praying, I 'felt' your presence."

"Everyone in that room felt my presence to some degree. Most have already talked themselves out of it."

"So why..."

"Talking to yourself, Girardi?"

Joan hasn't heard Grace come in, and is startled. She looks at the mirror and reaches out to touch it, but it is normal again.

"Uh, just thinking out loud."

"The first bell rang, so come on before you fall through the looking-glass, Alice."

As they exit, Joan gives the mirror a backhand wave.

X X X X X

Back at the hospital conference room, the only ones left are Kevin, Will, Ryan and Dr. Presley. Kevin sits apart from the others, finishing his notes and waiting for a chance to talk to Will.

Will complains, "That was brutal. It was like being devoured by jackals."

Dr. Presley sneers, "Well deserved, I thought."

Ryan begins, "Roberta..."

"No Ryan. You were the one who insisted we needed Girardi back as police chief. So tell me, what are we getting for the high salary we are paying?"

"You're being unfair. These thing take time. Just be patient."

"Patient? While my friend's attacker is still free?" (She turns on Will.) "Earn your money. Get the job done."

Dr. Presley walks away, righteously indignant.

Will exhales deeply. "Nothing like making new friends."

"I wouldn't give it to much thought, Will. Roberta's sudden friendship with Albert Washington is just posturing. The way I hear it, the two of them have been feuding for years because the Outreach Center keeps sending uninsured patients to her emergency room."

Kevin overhears and asks, "Is that a usable quote?"

"No, it's off the record."

"Kev, what were you thinking? You know we are trying to keep your mother's name out of this. She's been through enough. She doesn't need the added stress of media scrutiny."

"Dad, she's stronger than you give her credit for. It wouldn't be that bad."

Ryan says, "You weren't there that night. You didn't see how traumatized your mother was. When the shooting started, Helen froze, unable to move."

Will adds, "And if Ryan hadn't risked his life to pull her to safety, your mom might have been killed."

"And that's another fact that didn't get published. What kind of journalist are you?"

"That's your mistake, Kevin. I'm not a journalist. I'm a business man who bought a newspaper for an investment. I haven't learned the tricks of the trade, like puffing myself up in the press or hurting a friend just to add a tiny enhancement to a story. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a newspaper to run. Feel free to come by anytime Kevin, if you'd like to get some work done."

An angry Ryan leaves the room. As soon as he is gone, Will turns on Kevin.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you deliberately trying to piss-off you boss?"

"Dad..."

"No. Ryan is trying to do a nice thing for our family, and you throw it back into his face. This after he promoted you to feature articles. Son, where's your gratitude? Where's your loyalty?"

"I'm sorry Dad, but the guy just rubs me the wrong way."

"That's it? That's all you got? You sound as irrational as your sister." (Will walks away and pauses at the doorway for one last shot.) "Maybe you were the one we should have sent to Gentle Acres."

Will exits. Kevin raises his hands in exasperation.

"Maybe the whole family should have gone."

X X X X X

Later, at the school caferteria, Joan, Dylan, Glynis, Adam, Luke and Grace are all at the end of the line paying for their meals.

Adam asks, "Joan, when is your mom coming back? It's really lame having a substitute each day."

Joan hesitates, knowing the secret. "Soon, probably Monday."

"So did she have the flu or something?"

"Just some personal stuff. So, where are we all going to sit?"

Luke says, "Grace, let's sit together. There's something I want to discuss."

"No can do, Dude. The girls are getting together for some females only gab."

Glynis asks, "We are?"

"Sure. Hair. Make-up. Hot guys. All that crap."

Grace leads the way with Glynis and Joan following.

Friedman calls out, "I guess we know when we're not wanted."

Joan answers over her shoulder, "You're never wanted, Friedman."

Dylan laughs, "Come on Friedman, the four of us will have some guy talk. Sports. Hot cars. Playboy. All that crap."

The guys drift away to a table in the opposite direction. The three girls are now seated at a secluded table.

Glynis says, "This is nice. We've never done this before. Girl-talk, I mean. So what should we discuss?"

An awkward silence follows with Joan and Grace exchanging glances.

"Oh, I see. It was just the two of you who wanted to talk. Perhaps I should go?"

Joan says, "Glynis, no. We didn't mean to be rude. Grace and I did have something to talk over, but it can wait until later."

"Grace, if this has anything to do with your sexual relationship with Luke, I am well aware."

Grace gasps, "How do you know? Did Friedman tell you?"

"No one had to tell me. I was at the Girardi party and saw how the two of you were with each other."

Grace briefly drops her face into her hands. "You just can't keep a secret in this school! Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

"Why, because of a month long crush Luke and I had sophmore year? Please, we're senior now. I'd like to think we have all grown since then."

Joan says, "So that's settled. Now answer my question, Grace. Why has Luke been in the dog house all week. What did he do wrong?"

"Nothing. I just came to my senses, especially after seeing Lishack."

"But I thought you and Luke were being careful. You know, the...oh, don't make me say it."

"Double bagging?"

"So she says it. Yeah, that."

"No birth control is 100 percent. You can't trust the guy, and I don't trust myself when I'm around him. I want him so much."

"But you can't keep him away forever. You'll lose him."

"I'm not stupid, Girardi. I know you can only deny a guy the cookie jar for so long before he moves on."

Joan sadly nods. "Yeah, I know."

Grace realizes her faux paux. "Sorry. That was insensitive of me."

Glynis says, "I understand your problem. One thing that hasn't changed, even these days, when a girl gets pregnant, the guy considers it her problem."

Grace jokes, "Preach it, sister."

"Have you considered birth control pills?"

"I don't turn 18 until March. Until then you need a parent's permission for a prescription. I don't think my Dad, the rabbi, would approve." (FOOTNOTE)

Joan asks, "What about your mom?"

"She'd tell my Dad in a heartbeat."

Glynis suggests, "You could travel out of state. The rules are diffferent in other places."

"Yeah? Something to consider..."

Transition over to the guys table to pick up their conversation...

Friedman asks, "I wonder if they are talking about us?"

Dylan muses, "The female is a constant mystery, even our fellow sub-defective ones."

Adam points out, "You're not a sub-defective. You're a jock."

"Semi-jock. I only play one sport, and not that well."

Friedman says, "Adam is right, my friend. The sub-defectives are a closely knit group of social misfits and science geeks. You simply don't qualify. Besides, you drive a Porsche, Dude."

"Only for this week, then my Dad is taking it back. Come Monday, I'll be driving the family minivan."

Friedman chuckles. "Ouch, how the mighty have fallen. That puts you closer, but still not at sub-defective levels."

Just then, two guys walking by call out to Dylan...

"Look, it's preacher man."

"Hey, pray for my math grade preacher dude."

They laugh as they walk away. Several people at nearby tables join in on the laughter.

Dylan sighs. "I may not qualify as a science geek, but I've clearly been labeled as a social misfit."

Adam nods. "Unchallenged."

Friedman says, "Then I propose we make it offical. All those in favor of making Dylan Hunter a sub-defective, raise your hand."

Adam and Friedman raise their hands, but Luke has been staring at Grace and has missed the entire conversation. Friedman nudges him.

"Luke, raise your hand. We're voting."

"Huh? Voting on what?"

"On whether or not to let Dylan into the sub-defectives."

"You actually want to be a sub-defective?"

"For nearly two whole days, it has been my heart's desire." Dylan jokes.

"Then yeah, sure." Luke briefly raises his arm before going back to staring at Grace.

Adam says, "It's official."

Dylan gives a little bow. "Thank you gentleman for this unique...honor? You can teach me the secret handshake at another time."

Adam asks, "We have a secret handshake?"

Friedman says, "Luke, give it a rest. This is getting pathetic."

Dylan remarks, "He does seem distracted. Who is he staring at?"

Adam replies, "Grace Polk, his girlfriend."

"They're a couple? It must be a non-P.D.A. relationship."

Luke turns back to the table. "We kind of had a fight. I've been trying to make up with her all week, but she won't give me a minute alone to talk."

Dylan says, "Maybe with Joan's assistance, I can help."

Conspiratorially, the guys put their heads together and begin to whisper...

X X X X X

At that same moment in the Girardi home, Helen and Dr. Hunter are at the kitchen table sharing a light meal.

"It was kind of you to prepare lunch.' he says.

"Please, it was the least I could do what with you giving up your lunch breaks to counsel me."

"Hardly counseling. Just a sympathetic ear. Call it being neighborly."

"And the tranquilizers?"

"Neighborly, but with a prescription pad. They were mild and meant only to help you get some sleep for a few nights. Have you been sleeping? Any weird or disturbing dreams?"

"No, none and trust me, I know about weird and disturbing dreams."

"Anything you care to share?"

"No, they were from a while back, and have nothing to do with this incident."

"Alright. So how do you feel about returning to work?"

"A little apprehensive. I'm still nervous every time I leave the house, but it does seem to be getting easier."

"Time is a great healer, especially with traumatic events like this. As you re-enter your normal routine, the apprehension will fade more and more each day. You'll be surprised how soon it becomes just a dim memory."

"I'm familiar with the pattern. I've endured traumatic stress before. It's just..."

Helen pauses and looks away.

"Just what?"

"I never knew I was such a coward."

"It was a terrifying situation. Fear is a natural response."

"Except I didn't scream or run away or even beg for mercy. I was so scared, I couldn't make my body move. If it hadn't been for your brother pulling me to safety..."

"Perhaps you weren't really in danger."

"How is that possible?"

"Whether it was an assasination attempt or a scare tactic, those bullets were meant for Ryan. After the first shot, he dove for cover behind a car. You froze and were an easy target, but no more shots were fired. It wasn't until Ryan 'pulled you to safety' as you put it, that the second shot came. When you froze, instead of cowardice, perhaps it was a natural survival instinct. Subconsciously, you realized the only danger was being near Ryan."

"Wow, that's one hell of a speculation."

Dr. Hunter laughs. "Just something to consider when those nagging doubts come tickling at the back of your mind."

"Okay, I'll give it some thought."

"That's all I'm asking. By the way, this homemade chicken salad is seriously great."

This time Helen laughs. "I'll be sure to tell the deli owner you said so."

X X X X X

That afternoon, after classes have ended, Joan and Grace walk together in the school parking lot. They approach the Porsche, which has its' top up and its' tinted windows raised.

"I appreciate the offer, Girardi, but riding in sports cars is just not my thing. It's a gas guzzling, enviroment damaging symbol of the elite ruling class."

"And it's cool. You know it is."

"I'll admit that if I were the type to be impressed by material things, this would do it."

"And it's a total thrill to ride in. Come on Grace, I asked Dylan as a special favor to give you a ride home because I thought it would cheer you up. Besides, how many times in your life will you get a chance to ride in a Porsche?"

"Okay, you talked me into it."

"Really?"

"I just hope none of my fellow anarchists see me."

"Dylan is already waiting in the car. Just hop in the passenger side and enjoy the ride of a lifetime."

"Whatever..."

Grace gets into the car. As soon as she does, Joan leans heavily against the passenger door. Dylan comes out of hiding from behind a nearby car and joins her. Meanwhile, in the Porsche...

"Okay Hunter, let's see what this baby can do." (Grace pauses, realizing she is in the car with Luke.) "No way Dude, this isn't happening."

Grace tries to leave the car, but can't open the door due to Joan and Dylan.

"Girardi! Let me out!"

"No way Grace. We promised Luke five minutes with you, and we're not budging."

"I'll get you for this! You too, Hunter!"

Luke pleads, "Please Grace, if our relationship means anything to you, hear me out."

"It looks like I don't have a choice. Make it good, Geek, because when I get out of here, I'm kicking everybody's ass."

"Fair enough. First, I want to apologize. You raised some legitimate concerns about the new nature of our relationship, and I was stupidly unprepared to deal with those issues. I'm sorry if you mistook that for indifference. Nothing could be further from the truth."

"Go on."

"I love you Grace. Our one adventure into sexuality was wonderful, but I'm willing, although reluctantly, to give that up--if it means we can stay together."

Grace sighs. "I can't ask that of you, Dude. I can't ask that of myself. Celibacy won't work between us. Sooner or later your hormones would compel you to hook-up with some skank that I would just have to kill."

Luke protests, "Grace, I'd never cheat on you."

"I know you mean that now, but you can't guarantee the future. Look at Adam and Joan. I never saw a guy more in love than Rove, but eventually his hormones got the better of him. I couldn't stand that. I'm not like your sister with this 'let's stay friends' crap. I'd get revenge."

"So we're agreed, a celibate relationship is not an option."

"Yeah, and I'm not willing to risk pregnancy. All that leaves is a break-up."

"Maybe there's another option. What if we drastically increased the safety factor of our sexual activity?"

"I can't go on the pill until I'm 18, at least not without parental permission, which won't happen."

"Actually, I had a different approach in mind. First, we continue using double layers of condoms. Second, we add the use of a reliable spermicide. I've already researched the matter and have found the brand most recommended by leading physicans." (Luke pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Grace.) "Finally, by carefully calculating your menstrual cycle, and using the old-fashioned rhythm method, I've calculated a two week period of optimum sexual safety for each month until the end of the school year."

"You charted my menstrual cycle? You freak! How do you even know this?"

"Grace, we've been together almost a year and a half. I've noticed the telltale signs. Like the days when you beat the hell out of your locker."

"Are you saying I get cranky?"

"Amongst other things. So what do you say? Shall we try this plan, or do you still want to break up?"

"So, according to your chart, our next window of opportunity begins in nine days. Can you hold out that long?"

"For you, anything."

They begin kissing. Meanwhile, outside the car...

Dylan says, "It's gotten awfully quiet in there. Do you think it's going okay?"

Joan replies, "I'm not going to look."

"Me either, but if the car starts rocking, I'm taking the bus home."

"Oh, thanks for that mental image."

As they are talking, a pretty girl approaches. "Uh Dylan, I don't know if you know me..."

"You're Melanie, right? We have English together."

"Right. I was wondering if I could have a word with you--in private?"

"Okay. Joan, you can hold the fort, can't you?"

Joan reluctantly begins, "Sure..." (Dylan and Melanie walk a short distance away. As soon as they are out of earshot, Joan softly continues...) "I'll be glad to keep using my butt as a doorstop while you walk away with the well-stacked Junior."

Joan watches as Dylan and Melanie speak briefly, then clasp hands and bow their heads. She realizes they are praying.

"What do they think they are doing?"

Joan give a little jumom of startlement. "Mr. Price! I didn't hear you come up."

"Is Mr. Hunter doing what I think he's doing?"

"It's called prayer. Billions of people do it every day."

"Not at my school!"

Price storms towards Dylan and Melanie just as they are finishing. Melanie spots Price and quickly scoots away.

"Mr. Hunter!"

"Mr. Price?"

"This has to cease immediately."

"What specifically?"

"Prayer, Mr. Hunter. It is not permitted on school grounds."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Seperation of church and state. You would know this if you had paid attention in civics class."

"I got an 'A' in civics, sir. That's why I know that schools, as a goverment entity, are not permitted to foster or condone offical prayer. However, students are constitutionally guaranteed the right of personal, private prayer."

"You are mistaken, Mr. Hunter. I'm giving you fair warning, if you do not stop this disruptive behavior, you will be suspended."

"Respectfully, I still disagree. If you wish to raise this to the level of an offical sanction, I'm sure my father, the District Psychiatrist, and a very religious man, would be glad to discuss the matter with you--along with his attorney, of course. Should that conversation be unconvincing, we could always lay the matter before my uncle, who is a member of the city council and the school board."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Hunter?"

"Let's call it a 'fair warning'. You might want to reconsider before you charge into this beehive."

Price hesitates and takes a step back. "Well, perhaps I need to research the matter more thoroughly before taking offical action. I'll be keeping an eye on you, Mr. Hunter."

"Good to know, sir."

Price turns and strides away. Joan rushes over, excited.

"That was awesome! You're like my hero. I've never seen a student make Price back down before."

Dylan shakes his head. "It was a mistake."

"A mistake? Are you kidding? When everyone hears about this, the students will carry you around on their shoulders."

"Joan, please keep this confidental. I defied his authority and made an enemy. Publicity will only make things worse."

"But if everybody knew about this victory, they'd stop giving you a hard time about the praying thing."

"That's just my cross to bear, pardon the pun. So, can we keep this quiet?"

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Great. So, lets check on Grace and Luke. They're way beyond their five minutes, and the windows are getting steamy."

Cautiously, they approach the Porsche.

X X X X X

Very late that afternoon, Joan is in her bedroom selecting outfits for her date. Helen enters.

"Hi honey, getting ready for your date?"

"Yeah, I'm going for a casual look, but not so casual that he will think I didn't make an effort."

"How about that top with those jeans?"

Joan holds up the combination and looks in the mirror. "Good eye, Mom. This will totally work."

"So, you've had an interesting day. Luke told me about what happened in biology class."

"Yeah, it was an intense situation. Fortunately, Dylan was there to take charge."

"Yes, it shows a strong, determined personality."

Joan groans. "Please stop. I've already had this conversation with Grace."

"About what? That Dylan is a very handsome boy, and..."

"And he drives a really cool car, and he's brave and smart and nice and funny... I get it Mom. As guys go, he's a really well- put-together package, but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to be a push-over for him."

"I know you think that Joan, but this is your first date since Adam. Rebound relationships are tricky. People often feel they have something to prove, and make mistakes they later regret. Especially considering why you and Adam broke up."

"Wait, I never told you why."

"The two of you broke up abruptly and angrily. You were very hurt, and Adam looked guilty and regretful. It's not hard to figure out why."

"Okay, I'll admit when Adam...cheated on me, it was a blow to my self-esteem, but that was months ago. I'm not going to rebuild my ego by jumping on Dylan like a pogo stick."

Helen shudders slightly. "Joan please, there are some mental images a mother can do without. All I'm saying is be careful."

"Fine. If you're so convinced I'm having sex tonight, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The condom. I know you want me to be safe, so if you were really sure, you would have brought me a condom."

Helen reaches into her pocket and removes a condom. She tosses it to Joan.

"Oh-my-God! I was just joking. You really brought me one!"

"Do something for your mother's peace of mind. Put it in your purse."

"Wow, if you and Grace are both thinking this way... Now I'm started to get worried."

"Then my work here is done."

Helen smiles and exits the room, closing the door behind her. Joan looks at the condom, then raises her arm to toss it into the wastebasket. She pauses and looks at the condom again. Reluctantly, she grabs her purse and drops it in. As she closes the purse, she hears a muffled voice. She opens the purse and faintly hears her name being called. Joan pulls out her compact and opens it. In the small mirror, she sees Reflection God. Once again Joan experiences the disorientation of having her own reflection speak to her...

"Ah, that's better."

"Is there no limit to your bag of tricks?"

"Not so far. It's a good thing you kept the condom, Joan."

"You too? Are you saying I should have sex with Dylan?"

"Of course not, Joan. Free will, remember? I just meant it is a good thing to ease your mother's mind."

"So this isn't something that's fated? Our 'merging'?"

"Read my, or rather your lips, FREE WILL. Oh, and be careful not to turn my reflection towards the mirror."

"Why, what would happen?"

"Let's just use the analogy of a million flashbulbs going off all at once."

"Important safety tip, got it. How about another tip? Is Dylan planning to seduce me, and if he does, is he any good at it?"

"Joan, believe it or not, I'm not hear to discuss your date. Focus on your assignment."

"My assignment? I thought it was over. The kids at school gave Dylan a hard time, even Price got on his case, and he handled it in stride. He didn't even need me."

"If he didn't need you, then your part hasn't come yet. Stick with him Joan, he will need you."

Reflection God waves, and Joan closes the compact.

X X X X X

At that same moment next door, Dylan is finishing getting ready for his date when Dr. Hunter, passing by the open door, notices and pauses to speak...

"So Dylan, ready for your big night?"

"It's just pizza and a movie, Dad. I should be home by eleven."

"Uh son, I'm a little uncomfortable discussing this, but I'm concerned about tonight."

"How so?"

"Your life has been in turmoil in recent days, what with the move to Arcadia, being away from your sister, our home church and the support of like-minded teens in the youth group."

"You're worried I've lost my moral compass? That I need a refresher course on resisting pre-marital sex?"

"It's just that this is your first date since your break-up with Cindy back in June."

"I'd really rather not talk about her."

"Understood, but you're entering your first rebound relationship..."

"Dad, relax. I don't know Joan well, but I'm pretty sure she's not the kind of girl who expects sex on a first date. Like I said, it's just pizza and a movie. I promise."

"Okay son, and I'm sorry if I embarassed you. I know you're almost 18, and it must be getting tedious listening to your Old Man lecture you again on this topic."

Dylan fakes an enormous yawn. "Nooo, of course not."

Dr. Hunter chuckles and gives a friendly backhand wave as he exits. Dylan waits until he is sure his father is in his own room before going to the closet. In the back of the closet is a newly purchased box of condoms. He removes one and places it in his jacket pocket. He hated being dishonest with his father, but how could he explain this jumble of emotions he felt for Joan when he didn't understand them himself? Just like in some damn romance novel, he had fallen in love with Joan at first sight.

Dylan winced at this thought. How could he ever explain this feeling when the very thought made him feel like he had lost his mind? How had this happened? Sure, Joan was pretty and nice and easy to talk to, and she was the first girl he had connected with in months, but love? And yet, some inner voice was telling him he had found true love. The same inner voice that was warning him to be prepared for anything tonight. After patting his jacket pocket to confirm the condom was there, Dylan headed downstairs.

X X X X X

A short time later, just as the sun is setting, Joans sits on her front steps nervously waiting for her date. She is trying to assess her current situation with calm logic. Okay, she she was willing to admit she had formed an astonishingly quick attachment to Dylan. And she had noticed how the majority of the girls at school were envious of her for having his sole attention, which had been a major ego boost. But, she really liked Dylan. This couldn't be just a rebound thing, could it?

Joan tries to imagine a scenario where Dylan makes some crude, sexual overture. Normally her reaction would be one of offended outrage, but this time all her mind will give her is the thought: Maybe it's time. Joan groans at this thought. What was wrong with her? She had known Dylan for less than a week, and he was Ryan Hunter's nephew! She should be as suspicious as hell of him. And yet...she trusted him. But why? Joan sees Dylan coming up the sidewalk towards her. He flashes that amazing smile of his and her heart flutters in response. Oh yeah, that was why.

Dylan nods a greeting and says, "Wow, a girl who doesn't keep you waiting."

"After all you've been through today, I wanted to spare you the usual parental inquisition."

"Beautiful and kind. How did I get so lucky?"

Joan stands and takes his arm. "And that's as far as luck will take you tonight."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dylan, I mean it."

"I'm not arguing. You're drawing a line. I can respect that."

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous. This is my first date since my break-up."

"Mine too. It's kind of awkward, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So, changing the subject, where are we eating?"

"I searched high and low and found the perfect spot--Gilligan's Pizzeria. There specialty is pineapple pizza."

They arrive in the Hunter driveway. Dylan opens the passenger door of the Porsche and Joan gets in. Dylan goes around and gets behind the wheel.

Joan snickers, "You made that up."

"Want to bet?"

"I've lived in Arcadia over two years, and there's no 'Gilligan's Pizzeria' in this town."

"Put up or shut up."

"Okay, what are the stakes?"

"If I win, I get to kiss you."

Joan guffaws, "I know how this works. And if I win, I get to kiss you?"

"If that's what you want, deal."

"I can feel that line I drew shifting already. Okay, just drive."

Dylan starts the car and asks, "Is it too cool to have the top down?"

"No, I love the fresh air."

Dylan pulls out into traffic, unaware the Porsche is being followed.

X X X X X

Not long afterwards, at Gilligan's Pizzeria (a small restaurant near the county line), Dylan and Joan are at a secluded table while a bored waiter stands by.

"Want to try their specialty?"

"Pineapple pizza? Eww."

"Pepperoni?"

"My favorite."

Dylan says to the waiter, "A large pepperoni pizza, a Sprite and a Coke."

Wordlessly the waiter writes down the order and walks away.

Dylan says, "Friendly guy. So, I win the bet."

"No you don't."

"Is this not Gilligan's Pizzeria?"

"Yeah, but it's outside of Arcadia. I'd call it a tie."

"So no one wins. Which means we both lose. Ironic."

"A virtual O. Henry story. Wow, my English teacher would be so impressed."

The waiter returns with their drinks.

Dylan says, "Thank you, sir."

He shrugs indifferently and walks away.

"Nothing like service with a smile, and that's nothing like it. So, how do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Joan asks.

"Should we, 'A' make small talk about our likes and dislikes, the weather and so on?"

"What else you got?"

"Option 'B' is we trash talk our exes. I tell you all about Cindy the Cheerleader, and you can trash Adam the Artist."

"Is there an option 'C'?"

"Serious subjects."

"Such as?"

"Peace and war. Love and death. Sex, booze and drugs."

"Drugs?"

"No thanks, never use them."

Joan chuckles. "Me either. Booze?"

"There's an old saying, 'Lips that touch liquor shall never touch mine'."

"I sometimes drink a little wine."

"Of course, it's not my saying."

Joan lightly laughs again.

"Uh, how much wine are we talking?"

"On special occasions my Dad allows me half a glass of vino. We're Italian, you know."

"That just leaves..."

"Sex?"

"Okay, but can we wait until after the pizza?"

Joan laughs again, this time a little nervously. "You know what I mean. At least I hope you do."

"I'll assume you're not talking about personal experiences, but meant attitude towards the subject. Okay, contrary to what our popular culture teaches us, I don't believe in casual sex. I think people should be married, or at least deeply in love."

Joan smiles and nods. "I feel the same way. So, one topic you didn't mention--religion?"

"You want to know if I'm some sort of fanatic? I do consider myself a religious person. I gladly share my faith with anyone who is interested, but I don't stand on street corners yelling: Repent you sinners!"

"You came on pretty strong today."

"Sometimes circumstances force you to take a stand. What about you--Catholic?"

"Sort of. My Mom is very much into the church, and our family is traditionally Catholic, but I'm not. The whole organized religion thing never clicked with me."

"And yet I can tell you are a believer. You have a strong relationship with God."

"I do believe in God."

"Do you talk to him?"

Joan hesitantly asks, "What do you mean?"

"Prayer. That's what prayer is--talking to God."

With a sly smile, Joan arches her eyebrows a couple of times. "Yes, I talk to God."

X X X X X

Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, two young men sit in an old van watching the Porsche. The first one speaks...

"I told you I saw his car turn down this road."

"One thing for sure, Godboy's car is easy to spot. So, are we gonna jump him when he comes out?" the second man asks as he takes a swig from a bottle of beer.

"Have to play it by ear. Not many cars on this side of the building. It might be our best bet."

"I can't wait to teach him a lesson. Smug, self-righteous punk. Thinks he's better than others!"

"Holier-than-thou weirdo. Huh, we'll get him. We'll get him good."

X X X X X

Back inside Gilligan's, later in the evening, the meal has ended and the waiter presents the bill...

"That'll be nineteen ninety-five."

Dylan hands the man thirty dollars. "Keep the change."

"Really? Thanks." A rare smile cracks the waiter's face as he walks away.

"Kind of a big tip for such lousy service. Were you trying to impress me?" Joan asks.

"Would that impress you? No, the man seemed sad, and maybe a good tip will brighten his day, if only a little."

Joan picks her purse off the table and the strap breaks. The contents spill, including the condom. Dylan picks it up and smiles.

"It seems that line you drew is really flexible."

"It's not mine. Well, it is--sorta. My Mom made me bring it."

"And who knows you better than your own mother?"

Joan stares at the floor, blushing.

"Wait, I was just joking, but you're truly embarassed by this." (He hands her back the condom.) "I'm sorry."

Joan nods and puts the condom back in her purse. "Don't get any ideas. This isn't a signal for you to try something."

"Joan, don't you realize I can't seduce you?"

"That's not what popular opinion says."

"I can't seduce you because I am the one who is putty in Your hands."

Joan searches his face, trying to judge his honesty. "I can't tell if you're the most sincere guy I've ever met, or the biggest con artist."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"Tonight, I think I better trust my head."

Dylan smiles, takes her arm and escorts her away. Moments later, out in the parking lot, they reach the Porsche. Dylan opens the door for Joan...

"We will have to hurry if we are going to make the movie on time."

"Movie? Yeah, we could, or..."

"Or?"

"There's a spot not far from here--it's secluded and overlooks the river. Some of the kids from school go there."

"Because...they love nature?"

"Okay, you could call it that."

Dylan smiles. "I love nature."

Joan smiles back and gets into the convertible. Dylan closes the door and crosses around to the driver's side. As he does, Joan softly murmurs...

"Girardi, are you out of your mind?"

As Dylan reaches his door, the old van pulls up behind the Porsche and blocks them in. Two men in ski masks jump out. One is carrying a tire iron, and the other a two by four.

The first man yells, "Hey Godboy! We're going to teach you not to stick your nose in our business!"

Dylan shouts, "Joan, run!"

"No! I won't leave you!"

The first man takes a swing with the tire iron, but Dylan ducks. He counters with a punch to the guts followed by a blow to the jaw. The first man staggers back, dropping his weapon. The second man moves in and strikes Dylan over the shoulders so hard, the board shatters.

Joan screams, "Leave him alone!"

Dylan drops to his knees and the first man kicks him in the side of the head. Dylan falls to the ground just behind the Porsche. The two men begin savagely kicking him over and over.

The first man hisses, "Think you're better than us? Why don't you pray, Godboy!"

The second man adds, "Yeah, where's God now, huh? Where's God now?"

Inspired, Joan reaches into her purse and pulls out her compact.

"Please be there. Please be there."

Joan opens the compact and sees Refelection God. "I'm always here, Joan."

Without a word, Joan tightly closes her eyes, covers them with her right arm and turns her head away. With her left hand, Joan holds up the compact's mirror to the rearview mirror of the convertible. A beam of unbelieveably intense white light shines forth. Everything behind the Porsche is whited out. Joan snaps the compact shut and the beam of light disappears. She hurries around to the back of the car while the two men are helplessly staggering about, calling to each other.

"Help me! Help me, Joey. I can't see!"

"Me too. Oh God, I'm blind!"

Joan sees Dylan's battered, bleeding body and gasps, "Dylan! Oh please don't be dead. Please!"

Dylan softly moans. Joan drops to her knees beside him and pulls out her cell phone. She dials 9-1-1. In the midst of this ugly scene, the sharpest sound is from the cell phone...

"9-1-1, police emergency."

X X X X X

9-10-05/late Saturday morning

In the Girardi kitchen, Will is drinking coffee as Joan enters from the back stairs.

Joan yawns, "Morning Dad."

"Just barely. It's almost noon."

"It was a very long night. Any news?"

"I spoke with Dr. Hunter and Dylan is doing well. He should be released from the hospital in a few days."

"Thank God. When I saw Dylan on the ground, bleeding, I thought he was dead. Any word on the two men who attacked him?"

"They're still in the hospital under police guard, but they made a full confession. One of them is 18 year old Joseph Crowe, a senior at Arcadia High."

"Joey Crowe was one of the kids hassling Dylan."

"The other guy was his 20 year old brother, Mickey. The whole family has a long history of drunkeness and violent behavior. There's also a 16 year old sister who has been attending ALATEEN meetings at St. Clement's church."

"Dylan prayed with Melanie Crowe after school."

"The brothers resented what they saw as church interference in their lives. When they heard about Dylan praying with Melanie, it was the last straw. They followed Dylan last night in order to teach him a lesson."

"Looks like they got taught the lesson."

"Yeah, as to that, do you have any explanation as to how two healthy young men were suddenly struck blind?"

"Sure, it was a miracle."

"Joan, there has to be a logical explanation."

"What do the doctors say?"

"The doctor in charge said it was like an intense case of snow blindness."

"Will they be blind permanantly?"

"He says no. They've already begun to recover their sight, but he has no explanation of how this happened."

"Well, I've got to jet. I want to visit Dylan before I go into work."

"So that's it? You can't provide any detail that would explain this?"

Joan goes to her dad, hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. "You have two choices. You can dismiss this as an inexplicible natural event, or you can believe what's in your heart. God is real, and this was a miracle. Bye Dad. Love ya."

Joan exits towards the front of the house. Will watches her go for a moment and shakes his head a couple of times. He pauses and reluctantly looks upward...

"A miracle?"

X X X X X

Not long afterward, Joan arrives at Dylan's room at Hogan County Hospital, but she sees the bed is empty. She checks the name above the bed and confirms that it reads Dylan Hunter. Joan taps her fingers on the patient's table a few times before noticing the notepad. She reads the message written there...

"Have gone visiting next door. Be back soon."

Joan leaves Dylan's room, walks down the corridor to the next one and enters. The large room is divided by a drawn curtain. Dylan is near the door-- bruised, bandaged and in a wheelchair.

"Dylan!" Joan gasps and with concern indicates the wheelchair.

"Relax Joan, it's just hospital policy."

"How bad is it?"

"Well, I lost a tooth, cracked two ribs, badly sprained an ankle, along with several cuts and more bruises than you can count. But, a month from now my only reminder of this will be a couple of small scars."

"That's a relief. For one horrible moment last night, I thought they had killed you."

"No, apparently I was saved by a miracle of God? Did you see anything?"

"No, it got so horrible, I-I turned my head away."

The curtain is pulled part way back and out steps Nigerian Doctor God.

Joan dryly comments, "Oh, it's you."

"Hello Joan."

"You two know each other?" Dylan asks.

Joan replies, "We've met, but never under pleasant circumstances."

"Mr. Hunter, I have finished my examination. You may resume your visit."

"Join us Joan when you're done." Dylan says as he awkwardly wheels himself around the curtain.

Joan steps closer to Doctor God and lowers her voice. "I don't like this version of you."

"I'm always the same Joan, no matter how you see me."

"I know, but this version reminds me of the night Judith died. You, I associate with pain."

"Then perhaps I can change that perception." (Doctor God pulls the curtain all the way back, revealing Elaine Lishack.) "Madam, you have another visitor."

"Joan, how good to see you."

"Ms Lishack, how are you?"

"Much better than the last time you saw me..." (She pats her stomach.) "and my little girl is fine too."

"Aww, a little girl? That's great. And the long term diagnosis?"

"When I was admitted, my blood pressure was dangerouly high, and I was in the early stages of diabetes. My obstetrican said it would be a high risk pregnancy, and recommended it be terminated."

Dylan asks, "Are you going to do that?"

"No. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Hunter, I've been pro-choice forever, and I still am. It's just that my choice is for my child no matter what the risk."

Joan asks, "What about you 'Doctor'? What's your diagnosis?"

"Now that the patient is stabilized and has agreed to take better care of herself, she should, with complete bedrest, be able to deliver a healthy baby at full term."

Lishack whispers to Joan, "Don't you love his accent?"

Joan whispers back, "It's growing on me."

Lishack says aloud, "My thanks to the students who prayed for me, especially you Mr. Hunter. I was completely panicked, but after you prayed, I somehow had peace."

"I only asked for the help, I didn't supply it."

"Since I'm going to be on extended medical leave...I was wondering if you would pray for us again?"

"My pleasure. Joan?"

"Sure."

"Doctor?"

"It would be my honor."

The four of them join hands and bow their heads. Dylan begins, "O merciful God, Heavenly Father..."

As the prayer continues, the scene fades...

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.

(I'm not planning on miracles every episode, but I felt at least one was apporpriate for my imaginary third season.)

FOOTNOTE: In the matter of birth control pills, I plotted this story before doing any fact-checking. I kept the story as-is due to plot continuity, but birth control pills are available in Maryland to girls as young as 12 without parental consent or knowledge.


End file.
